1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spindle motor arranged to rotate a disk is conventionally installed in a disk drive apparatus, such as a hard disk drive. The disk drive apparatus includes the disk, a housing, a stator, an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), and so on. The housing includes a cover member, a base portion, and so on.
Motors are installed in electronic devices (e.g., disk drive apparatuses, tablet terminals, etc.). In recent years, the electronic devices have been reduced in thickness and size such that there is a need for a reduction in the thickness and size of the motors installed in the electronic devices.
In general, motors include shafts, hubs, stators, base portions, and so on. The height of the motor is determined by the length of the shaft. A structure in which the shaft is fixed to a plate-shaped base plate is adopted to reduce the height of the motor. However, the thickness of the base portion is also reduced to achieve a reduction in the thickness of the motor. As a result, the thickness of the base plate is not sufficient to fix the shaft. There is a possibility that application of an external force or the like to the motor will cause the shaft to be detached from the base plate, or cause the shaft to become tilted with respect to the base plate, for example. This may result in an inability to stably rotate a rotating portion, such as the hub.
There is accordingly a demand for a structure which enables the shaft to be fixed to the base plate while allowing a reduction in the height of the motor as a whole.